


How to Rewrite a Popular Fanfiction Story (Tales for December)

by ClaireVioletThorpe



Series: Fanfiction in a Year, Volume 1 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover, M/M, Paranormal Fantasy - Freeform, Post-Order of the Phoenix, fanfiction rewrite, teen drama, vampire romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireVioletThorpe/pseuds/ClaireVioletThorpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story, I rewrite one of my most popular stories by eliminating some of the most pointless storylines while trying to keep with the original plot. Harry Potter ends up in a completely different world after "jumping the veil". There, he reunites with Sirius and they are forced to make their new home in the rainy town of Forks, Washington.<br/>Harry describes his year of living in Forks, where vampires and werewolves walk among the people unnoticed, his strange new friends, and how he fell in love with a vampire named Edward Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds himself in the woods with no idea of how he got in the woods in the first place.

Harry Potter found himself lying in the woods; how he got into the woods, no one knew.

Yet these weren't the woods he knew; these woods were so different that he was floored by the sight of it. The trees there were taller than the tallest buildings in London. There were trees for miles. Several herds of deer scampered around the fields, the grass was soft and bright green, and squirrels were running up and down the trees.

Altogether, it was the strangest woods for him to be in.

_How did I get here_ , Harry thought to himself as he struggled to stand. He was cold and wet; it had rained during the time that he was unconscious in the woods. He was sure he would catch a cold due to him being in the rain. Not that he got sick before, but he always took precautions to make sure he didn't get sick in the first place.

_Well, this bites_ , Harry thought to himself as he began walking around the woods. _I'm stuck in the woods with no memory of how I got here in the first place. I'm cold, wet, and hungry, so that's another problem I need to fix. Also, I'm not sure if anyone around here knows what this place is._

As Harry walked through the woods, the sky cracked and it began to rain again. This time, however, Harry found a cabin near a large creek. He ran inside as the rain poured down. He stood in the doorway, watching with interest as the rain filled the woods with an otherworldly glow. After a few minutes of just standing there watching the rain, boredom forced Harry to move. He found himself in a small room. The room is lightless and confined. The floor is packed dirt. One wall is splashed in drab white while the rest of the walls are bright yellow.

Harry saw the pictures that were on the white wall. Those pictures were of what appeared to be several Indians and a white man. He stared at the pictured for a long time, trying to understand when the pictures were taken and why they were in the cabin. How old were the pictures? Who put the pictures in the cabin? Why would someone put these pictures in the cabin, knowing that they could be damaged by rain or time?

Just then, his stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything since his unexpected trip into the woods. Now I'm hungry, Harry thought as he searched the place for any trace of food. There was none. There were also no blankets or spare clothes for him to wear. He was out of luck. _This is just great_ , Harry thought to himself as the rain continued to fall upon the forest. _I'm stranded in the woods in the middle of nowhere. I'm cold, wet, and hungry. I don't know if I'm going to get out of here or if I'm going to die._

Well, death seemed to be the fate that was in store for Harry; why shouldn't it be? He was stranded in the woods and there was no rescue for him. Harry Potter was all alone.

Or was he?

He glanced out the doorway and saw a huge grizzly bear lurking in the woods in search of its next meal. The bear looked as if he would walk towards the cabin and find him. Harry prayed to whatever god he knew, hoping that the bear wouldn't find the cabin or him. It would be a tragedy if he was found and eaten by the bear; no one would know that he was dead. 

After a few terrifying moments, the bear went in the opposite direction of the cabin and Harry was able to breathe a sigh of relief. At least he was safe...for now. _Please let me have some peace and quiet, if but for a second_ , Harry thought to himself as he stepped away from the doorway and back into the cabin, making sure to shut the door and bolt it. _Please let something find me instead of a bear._

But he wasn't going to get much peace and quiet for long, as there were a few moments trying to push themselves into his mind: a flash of green light, a flap of a cloth, and a shove through a mysterious archway. He couldn't remember any other names or faces; in fact, he couldn't remember his own past. All he could remember was the moment when he was shoved through the archway and ended up in the woods. (Luckily, he could only remember his first name and the word Sirius, but that was beside the point).

Soon, the rain turned into a heavy downpour; Harry had no choice but to lay down in a corner of the cabin and sleep, or at least attempt to get some sleep. He pulled off his shirt and ants and hung them over an old table that sat in another corner to dry, which left him in his underwear. He sat in a corner and waited for sleep to come.

_I am stranded in the woods with no memory of anything except for my name_ , Harry thought to himself as he fell asleep. _I don't know who I am or the names of my parents. I don't even know where i come from. It's like i could die here and no one will notice me, not until years after my death, that is._

Little did Harry know that he was going to be found. Yet when he was found, he would be pushed into strange world that he never knew existed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have the final story in the fanfiction writing series! This time, I'm rewriting one of my old stories so that it makes some sense. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has found Sirius, but they need to find food and shelter as soon as possible. And they had better hurry up, as there are dangerous animals in the woods looking for their next meal.
> 
> Plus, Dumbledore faces some serious judgment in the fallout of Harry's death.

Harry heard a groan and turned around; Sirius Black was standing behind him. He too had ended up in the forest at the same time as Harry did. 

Sirius said, "Well, this just got interesting." 

"How?" Harry cried out. 

"I don't know about you, but I know something odd is going on here," said Sirius. "We've ended up in the same place at the same time." 

"I've noticed," said Harry. "I had to spend the night in an abandoned cabin while it rained." 

Sirius sighed, wondering how Harry managed to survive in the rain without any food or clothes. Plus, none of them had brought their wands with them during their flight to the forest. 

In short, Harry and Sirius were doomed. 

Or were they? 

Just then, a loud growl cut the reunion short. The bear that Harry had seen earlier had caught their scent and was now heading towards them. It had a hungry look in its eye and was angry at them for depriving it of its meal. 

"We're doomed!" Harry cried out in terror. "There's a grizzly bear that wants to eat us!" 

"Indeed," said Sirius as they stared at the bear. "I don't see a way that we can possibly escape from this, or can we?" 

Harry swallowed and nodded, knowing that this was it for him. No one was going to miss him, nor would anyone care if he was gone. Well, I guess that's all for me, Harry thought as the bear lunged at him and Sirius. No one is coming to save me now. At least I'll be able to see mom and dad again. 

A huge wolf was seen charging towards the bear. Harry and Sirius clung to each other, knowing that their lives had become just seconds from the grave. The wolf pounced on the bear as the bear was about to slap Harry. After a few short seconds, the bear had been dispatched and in the wolf's place stood a tall young boy with long flowing dark hair. Harry and Sirius were shocked. One minute a wolf was fighting off the bear and the next minute the boy appeared. Who was he and where did he come from Harry thought to himself. The boy stared at them; he had never seen Harry or Sirius in his life. 

"Who are you?" Harry asked. 

"I'm Jacob Black," said Jacob, "and you are..." 

"Sirius Black," said Sirius. 

"Harry Potter," said Harry. "And where are we, anyway?" 

"You are in Washington," said Jacob, "somewhere between La Push and Forks." 

"Washington?" Harry gasped. "You mean we ended up in another country?" 

"Washington is a state in the United States," said Jacob. 

Harry frowned. He had already heard too many horror stories about America from Amber Dumbledore, who had spent a year living there; she had stayed in New York. Jacob said, "It's getting dark. I shall take you home." 

Sirius and Harry didn't have much to say, so they followed their strange new friend to his home. But little did they know that their arrival would cause a stir in the tiny little town of Forks and their lives would be changed forever... 

* * *

That night at #12 Grimmauld Place, the members of the Order of the Phoenix were having a meeting to discuss the events that went on in the Department of Mysteries. Several hours had passed since the deaths of Sirius Black and Harry Potter; Sirius was zapped by his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, and he fell behind a large veil that was in the room. Harry quickly jumped through the veil a few seconds after Sirius died. 

At length, the entire group was mourning the death of Harry Potter, who was once known as the Boy-Who-Lived. None of them had any idea that Harry would take his own life, especially since he was just 15 years old. Mrs. Weasley said, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE THREW HIMSELF BEHIND THAT VEIL AND TOOK HIS OWN LIFE?" 

Dumbledore said, "He was upset about Sirius's death and he jumped to his own death." 

Molly snapped. "YOU HORRIBLE MAN! YOU LET HARRY GO OFF TO HIS DEATH! I SHALL WRING YOUR NECK!" 

And as the angry Weasley matriarch argued with Dumbledore, Harry's friends Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny sat in a corner of the room, weeping. They had followed Harry to the Department of Mysteries, only to watch him die. 

"This is so unfair," Ron said. "I can't believe that he's gone." 

"I know," said Hermione. "I don't understand why he would do something like that. It's already bad enough what Umbridge treated him like crap, but I never imagined that he would…commit suicide." 

"He used to be so happy," said Neville. 

"It's always the happy people who die first," said Sean Michael Rowes as he strolled into the room. Everyone turned to stare at him as he continued, "It is often said that those who appear to be happy are the ones who truly hate themselves. They wear the mask that lies and deceives. That's why those who appear to be happy often commit suicide." 

"Are you telling me that Harry Potter committed suicide?" Dumbledore snapped in anger. 

"Why not?" said Sean. "Harry Potter is dead. And with him being dead, your precious "Lord Voldemort" is also dead! Wanna know how I know? It's because I myself went to confront him after the fiasco that was the attack in your ministry and found him dead. My Knights quickly arrested his followers and turned them over to the aurors. No doubt the wizarding world will be breathing a huge sigh of relief, no thanks to me." 

"And what of Harry's remaining family?" said Dumbledore. 

"You and I will personally deliver the news of Harry's tragic death," said Sean with a snarl on his face. "We will tell the Dursley family about Harry's death. Petunia will weep for the boy. As she weeps for him, I will tell her who was ultimately responsible for her nephew's death. Her only nephew, mind you. I will tell her that the man who handed her her nephew is the same man who allowed that nephew to die. And who is he, you ask? It's you, Albus Dumbledore. You let Harry die all because you just wanted to relive your glory days. How are you going to live with yourself, knowing that you caused the death of Harry Potter? How do you plan to face the wizarding world when this gets out? You better have a good explanation because everyone is dying to know why Harry Potter is dead." 

Dumbledore gasped in horror as everyone in the room glared at him. He knew that his plans and schemes went up in smoke the moment Sean revealed the truth about Harry Potter. He knew that the moment the truth about Harry was revealed to the world, his days were certainly numbered…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm happy with this version of the story, as I'm ready to change the story around and make it realistic, even if it's supposed to be a paranormal fantasy. (kill the fangirl and let the author be born)
> 
> Next chapter, everyone mourns Harry's death as Harry and Sirius settle into their new lives in Forks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Sirius meet Jacob after Jacob saves their lives; Jacob takes them to his village on the Quileute Reservation.

Later that night, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. The news of Harry's death broke out and most of the students had already gone to bed, all upset because of Harry's rumored death.

Earlier that evening, as the school was having dinner in the Great Hall, Dumbledore had said, "Last night, we received word of a terrible tragedy. Today, we are experiencing a terrible loss. One of our fellow students has been murdered."

Gasps from the students, teachers, and staff followed this announcement.

Dumbledore continued, "And while the Minister of Magic doesn't want you to know the truth behind how he died, I feel that for you to not know the truth would be an insult to his memory. Therefore, you all have the right to know how he died. Harry Potter was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange during a confrontation with Lord Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries."

Here, most of the students groaned and some of the girls started crying. Hermione was among the girls who cried.

Dumbledore then said, "And that is an unfortunate event indeed in the history of Hogwarts. Harry was the hero who has saved our school many times. In his first year, he fought Lord Voldemort and gained the Sorcerer's Stone. In his second year, he fought a giant basilisk and saved Hogwarts from certain disaster. In his third year, he fought 100 Dementors all by himself. In his fourth year, he fought Lord Voldemort once again and won despite the fact that his fellow student, Cedric Diggory, was killed by the Dark Lord..."

Hermione sighed and thought of the good times that she, Harry, and Ron had, especially when they were solving the mysteries that plagued the school. Now Harry was dead; he was never coming back. He was gone the moment they went to the Department of Mysteries.

But another question presented itself to her: who was going to take care of Hedwig, Harry's beloved owl? Surely she couldn't use her to send a message home to the Dursleys; Vernon would shoot her on the spot. And there was no other owl they would dare use at all, for the same reason.

And then again, would the Dursleys even care that Harry was dead? After all, they never seemed to care about Harry when he was alive, so why should they need to know that he's dead?

Dumbledore concluded with these words, "But now he is gone, and yet he taught us one thing: while we all may come from different worlds and have different views about magic, we all have the same heart. And so, we dedicate this evening to a young man who gave his life for the good of the wizarding world."

Very soon, the hangings in the Great Hall changed to the Gryffindor colors of red and yellow. But the hangings were black and a somber dinner followed Dumbledore's speech. During that time, no one talked; and Malfoy didn't taunt the group at all. But he did say to Ron, "You're gonna pay for all the trouble you caused for my family." Ron grew angry, but he didn't respond to Malfoy's insults. Hermione didn't respond at all.

Later that night, the kids met in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione said, "I can't believe Harry's gone."

"I know," said Ron.

"Why did he have to leave us? It's not fair!" Neville began to cry.

"I wonder what will happen to us since Harry's gone and Lord Voldemort could be out there, ready to terrorize the Wizarding world," said Hermione.

Unknown to them, Sean Michael Black and the Black Knights quickly surprised the Dark Lord and killed many Death Eaters in the battle that followed. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, and Fenrir Greyback were the only Death Eaters who had escaped unscathed. As for the Dark Lord himself, Sean defeated him, but the evil wizard died because he was too old, too ugly, and already dead to begin with.

"Well, this is interesting," Dumbledore said upon hearing about the Dark Lord's defeat at the hands of Sean Michael Black. The spellcaster had apparently zapped the dark lord to within an inch of his life, yet withheld the killing blow to whisper something in his ear, watching with a smile as the old wizard gave up and died.

"I've noticed," said McGonagall, "and did you know that Sean was wise to take the chance to stop Voldemoert while we were mourning for our hero? We sat there and did NOTHING while someone else stole the victory that was meant for Harry!"

"Indeed I am outraged," said Dumbledore. "That victory was for me! Me! I'm supposed to be the hero, not Harry, and certainly not Sean! He wasn't supposed to kill the dark lord, I am! He will regret the day he was born!"

"But it's over now," said Amber as she glared at her parents. "Harry is dead and what can we do about it? Nothing! Harry is dead, end of story! Your lies end now, Dad!"

Dumbledore gasped in horror as Amber turned her icy blue eyes on him. He knew that for better or worse, his wicked deeds were going to be exposed to the entire world...

* * *

And as the wizarding world celebrated/mourned the deaths of three wizards, Harry and Sirius found themselves with Jacob Black in what was called La Push Reservation, where the Quileute Nation was based. Billy Black, Jacob's father, gasped as he saw the two wizards. Many of the Quileutes stopped what they were doing and stared at them.

Billy said to them, "What are your names?"

"Harry," said Harry.

"Sirius Black," said Sirius.

Billy eyed him suspiciously before saying, "How on earth did you end up here?"

"If it weren't for your son," said Sirius, "you would have found our remains and never knew the answer."

"I see," said Billy. "Anyway, you must come inside for it will rain soon."

As Harry walked into the Black house, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen next in his new life in Washington...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at home, murder accusations fly as Harry tries to adjust to his new life in La Push

We last left off with an angry Molly Weasley yelling at Dumbledore because of Harry's death and Sirius and Harry are settling into their new lives in La Push. But there was another woman who would like to have Dumbledore's head on a silver platter. Her name was Petunia Dursley.

Petunia was angry when she discovered that her nephew Harry was dead from a mysterious letter that Hermione had secretly sent just two days earlier.

The letter read:

> _We regret to inform you that your nephew, Harry Potter, died on May 22, 1996 at 8:45 P.M. The circumstances behind his death are irrelevant, but in light of his upbringing, you are not invited to his funeral, which is taking place at St. Dundel's Cathedral at 10:35 A.M. on May 27, 1996._
> 
> _In fact, you wouldn't even care that Harry is dead, so don't bother shedding any tears for him._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Albus Dumbledore_  
>  _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry_

Upon reading that letter, she immediately jumped into her car and drove down to #12 Grimmauld Place. The Order of the Phoenix was holding an emergency meeting when Petunia burst through the door and yelled at the old man, "Your stupidity killed my nephew!"

"I thought you didn't care for Harry," said Remus, who came towards them. "In fact, that's all I ever heard. You and your husband mistreated Harry, don't you dare deny it!"

Petunia said, "That is a lie! I did care about the boy. It was HIM who did not!"

Dumbledore said, "If you would just listen to me for a moment..."

SLAP! "I'm done listening to you, old man!" Petunia snapped as she slapped him. "My sister is dead, my nephew is dead, and it's all your fault! You have hurt me and insulted me and took away everything I loved. Why have you done that?"

"You never should have left Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

"I never should have left Hogwarts?" Petunia repeated. "That's interesting coming from you. In fact, I seem to recall you telling me to leave Hogwarts and never return after I failed to perform a simple magic spell. I also remember you threatening Irene Ulrich after she accused you of killing her father."

"How dare you bring anything concerning that little brat," Dumbledore snarled. "She had no right to attend Hogwarts, no right at all!"

"*THAT* old excuse won't work on me this time, you stupid old man," Petunia snapped. "In fact, I'm accusing *YOU* of killing my nephew!"

And with that, she stormed out the door and returned home. When she returned to #4 Privet Drive, Vernon said to her, "What happened, Pet?"

"That ruthless old man has murdered Harry!" Petunia said. "I'm going to call him out for what he is, a murderer."

"I see," said Vernon. "And if he is a murderer, then we should inform the police immediately."

"And say what to them? That an old man has murdered our nephew? Hardly! They'll throw me in the nuthouse for that!" said Petunia.

Vernon nodded in horror; wizards had maintained a very high level of secrecy for many years and any poor muggle who did find out about wizards had their memory erased. Also, normal people would send anyone claiming to have seen wizardry to a mental hospital. That would certainly be Petunia's fate if she reported Dumbledore's activities to the authorities.

Someone lurked into the room and said, "Do you wish to take down Dumbledore?"

"Who are you?" the woman gasped in fright.

"I am a Knight, and we've been planning to get rid of Dumbledore for some time now," said the Knight. "Come with us and all your questions will be answered."

Petunia stared at the Knight for a long time. She had no choice but to go with him. But little did she know that the moment she and Vernon went with the Knight, their own fates were sealed...

* * *

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, school had ended and the kids were on their way home. First, there was a small memorial for Harry held by the Order of the Phoenix. Many of the students and teachers cried. 

Hermione recalled the funeral that was held at the only church in the wizarding world. As the pastor spoke of the agony of death, she stared at Ron, hoping that he would be willing to talk. So far, Ron wasn't speaking to anyone, let alone his family. In fact, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were crushed beyond belief, knowing that Harry was never going to marry Ginny.

(As for Ginny, she suffered a mental breakdown and was taken to St. Mungo's. But lets not start, shall we?)

Hermione frowned, wishing that Vernon and Petunia Dursley would suffer for their cruelty to Harry Potter, and they would suffer in a way that would bring about their own deaths. No one, especially a child, should have to live with two horrible people like the Dursley family.

Little did she know that she would soon get her wish. And when she did, she would experience an change in her own life that no one saw coming...

* * *

At La Push, Harry seemed to enjoy his new life. The wolves seemed to warm up to their new and mysterious resident. Harry and Sirius both agreed that until further notice, they would not use their names or talk about their pasts.

Jacob seemed to be friendly but some of the girls were quite persistent. Harry politely told everyone that he came from London, England, and no more was to be said.

Well, here's what happened during the summer at La Push...

After three days of staying in La Push, Harry grew bored and restless. He and Sirius dared not ventured back into the woods, not since that incident with the bear being fresh in their minds. But Jacob was having none of that.

On the night of the fourth day of their stay, Jacob walked into his sister's old bedroom and found Harry sitting on the bed staring into space. Sirius had gone to the beach earlier and Billy was also out, leaving Harry by himself with Jacob.

Jacob said, "You've been in La Push for four days and you haven't left your room."

"And why not?" said Harry. For the last four days, it had been just him and Sirius, who settled into the rooms that once belonged to Jacob's sisters before they moved. Both had agreed that it was not a good idea to answer too many questions regarding their pasts or how they even got into the woods in the first place.

"Are you telling me that you would rather waste a good night indoors rather than see La Push?" Jacob snapped. Harry nodded. Jacob picked him up and carried him to the garage. He then said, "Well, at least you're out of the house."

"I don't know," said Harry with a strange look on his face.

"You have to come to the beach sometime," said Jacob. "We can't have you here by yourself while your uncle goes out." It had taken a good while to persuade Sirius to go out; he seemed to stare out the window, hoping that no Ministry officials would come after him. But there were no wizards there.

"Hey Jacob, who's the new guy?" another young boy with long hair came out. What's with these boys and their long hair, Harry wondered to himself. The boy looked at Harry and said, "Is this another lost paleface that you picked up? Not that we're against them and all, but who is he?"

"I found him and his uncle; they were lost in the woods and a bear nearly ate them," said Jacob.

The other boy said, "They were hiking, weren't they?"

"Embry," the third boy said.

"OK, you two," said Jacob. "We're here to get him out of the house." To Harry, he said, "That's Embry Call and Quil Ataera."

"OK," Harry said cautiously as the two other boys smiled at him.

"We've been told you came here," said Quil. "My grandfather would like to see you."

"Yeah," said Embry. "Old Quil is the eldest guy in our village, living proof that werewolves once walked the earth."

"Embry," Quil snapped.

"Seriously," said Embry. "Do you even know how old he is? He's lived long enough to have seen the wars and such. We haven't even seen crap."

"And you say I never see anything," Harry said.

"Now you will," Embry said as he loaded Harry onto the back of his motorbike. The other boys got onto their motorbikes and took off in the direction of Quil's house.

Harry frowned as he stepped off the motorbike and walked into what appeared to be a kitchen. Petunia would never get away with living here, he thought as he took in his surroundings. The room was tiny, but silvery and moonlit. The walls are haphazardly painted in deep amethyst, broken up by tattered, dark green curtains on the windows. An old man was sitting at the head of a table, staring at the boys. "I brought him here, Grandpa," said Quil.

"Oh did you now?" the old man said. He took a closer look at Harry and said, "I hear you are the boy who arrived from nowhere."

"Nowhere?" Harry wondered.

"Last week, I had a vision of a young boy arriving here from a strange place, a place you can't find on any map," said Old Quil. "This boy who came from nowhere will ultimately set a course for the future of our nation."

Harry frowned; he had grown to hate visions and prophecies since the days that he had been in Hogwarts. He was upset that it had been his destiny to defeat the Dark Lord, but now he was facing an old man who said he was the boy from his vision.

"I was told you would arrive," said Old Quil, "and your arrival could mean two things: one, our nation shall go undisturbed and you are to simply live among us, as all the other lost palefaces have done; but the second is that there will be a time of great danger and you would be a force to unite us all."

Harry said, "Not to disrespect you or anything, but I think you have the wrong person. I'm not who you think I am."

"Do you doubt my grandfather?" Quil gasped in horor.

"He would do wise and keep silent," said an older boy who walked into the room. To Harry, he said, "My name is Sam Uley and I'm the leader of the wolf pack." He looked Harry over and said, "And Old Quil is never wrong. You have arrived from nowhere, and here you will stay."

Harry could say nothing else as three other boys walked in. They and Sam had cut their hair short and they had some strange tattoo on their right shoulder. One of the boys said, "My name is Paul Whitfield and this is Jared Cotton."

"And the rather annoying little guy following us is Seth Clearwater," Sam said, pointing to a young boy who was standing among them. Seth grasped Harry's hand said said, "You're in luck, kid. Everyone has heard about how you faced that huge bear all by yourself..."

"What about me?" Jacob said.

"That's irrelevant to the story," said Seth.

Jacob wrestled Seth to the ground as Sam explained that in times of danger, the Quileute men would assume the form of a wolf and fight off the danger. The danger he never exactly mentioned.

The other boys managed to separate Jacob and Seth, who said, "You must meet my parents."

"Mine too," said Embry.

"You will meet all our parents," said Paul.

"He will," said Sam as he escorted me out of the house. To the old man, he said, "We will make his presence known at the bonfire."

"Indeed," said Old Quil with a smile on his face as Harry left.

Later that week, there was a huge bonfire, where many Indians gathered to celebrate the middle of the summer. Harry and Sirius sat on a blanket that was spread on the ground, knowing that this would soon be their new lives. There were many other people there, most of them were hikers or campers who were lost in the woods surrounding La Push and never returned to their homes. Harry had met many of the Quileutes who came to the party, all of them asking him hard questions about life in England in general. Harry had to be careful to avoid anything having to do with the wizarding world.

During the midst of the party, Billy came over to him, saying, "The town of Forks is a few miles from here. We shall be going there tomorrow."

Forks; what a strange name for such a tiny town, Harry thought to himself. At that guess, there would be no fewer than 7,500 people living there. But Forks is where Harry would experience something unusual...and have a chance encounter with vampires.

But there is more to this story, as vampires will be showing up soon and one of them will fall in love with Harry...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Bella, who decides to introduce him to the city of Forks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We last left off with an angry Petunia accusing Dumbledore of murder in the death of her nephew, Harry and Harry and Sirius settling down in La Push.
> 
> You will now hear Harry talk about how he met a vampire and fell in love with that vampire.

I sat in the car with Sirius staring out the window watching the rain pour down as the car moved forward. I mean, how did this all happen? Why am I here? What was I thinking to jump behind that veil?

Suddenly, Sirius frowned as he showed me the newspaper. I grew to hate the Daily Prophet since that Rita Skeeter (why didn't they fire that b*tch?) wrote that lie about me and Hermione going out. And then things got worse when they said that Voldemort's return was a huge lie. WHICH IT WASN'T!

Anyway, I leaned over to read the article. the headline read **HARRY POTTER DEAD AT 15!** I frowned as I saw that headline; how could they say I'm dead? I read on:

> _Sadly, we must inform you that Harry James Potter, savior of the wizarding world, was found dead along with his godfather, notorious mass murderer (I snorted at those evil words) Sirius Black, in a park not too far from Harry's hometown of Little Whinging. it was said that both the boy wonder (did they have to call me that?) and his godfather were both killed in a great and terrible fight between the Order of the Phoenix (led by Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore) and the Death Eaters (led by the Dark Lord Voldemort) in the Ministry of Magic. Somehow, in a related incident, a mysterious group of knights came along and finished off the dark lord himself and rounded up many Death Eaters as well._
> 
> _But as we pull our jaws off the ground, we can only ask ourselves Why did your young hero have to die? Why couldn't the Order of the Phoenix kill Lord Voldemort? Who were those mysterious knights? Who is their leader? We must find them and thank them for saving us from the nightmare that was Lord Voldemort._
> 
> _But for now we must mourn for our lost hero and wonder what might have been. Would he have married Hermione Granger? Would he have become a famous quidditch player? Sadly, we may never truly know the answers to these questions._

I then turned to Sirius and said to him, "Do you believe this crap?"

He said, "How dare they write such lies as this! Those mysterious knights who finished off the Dark Lord? They're the real heroes. Not you, Harry. They're just using your name to sell the paper."

"And the people are eating it all up like it's candy," I said in turn. I then said, "Well, since we are dead, I don't suppose we've got a back-up plan on names and stuff, or do we?"

"Not exactly," said Sirius. He looked at Billy and Jacob and said, "Well, I suppose I *could* pass as a cousin of the Black family, but we still haven't figured out who you're going to be just yet. Potter isn't an American name, it's an English name and I seriously doubt if there are any Potters living in America."

I was about to respond when I heard a voice saying, "Billy, is that you out there?"

"Yeah," Billy said. "We're coming in!" We all then got out the car and into the pouring rain. I could have sworn that there were a pair of eyes watching me. They came from behind a bush. Anyway, we walk inside the house, where Billy was talking to another man. I could tell that he must have known the man for a while.

"Harry," said Billy, "this is Police Chief Charlie Swan." I cringed a little. A police chief was the LAST thing I needed to see. Suppose he would hand me over to Dumbledore or arrest me for running away or something like that.

"You don't have to worry," said Charlie, "I'm not going to arrest you or anything like that." Somehow, that failed to make me feel better. Suddenly a young girl came rushing down the stairs.

"Sorry I didn't hear the doorbell," she said. "I was in the shower."

"That's OK, Bella," said Billy. "I'd like you to meet someone." My heart sank even further as I looked at Bella. "This is Charlie's daughter, Bella Swan."

Right now, I felt like running out the house and possibly back to England. Who was I kidding? I can't pull this off! I'm a wizard, not a normal human boy for crying out loud!

"And you are?" Bella's voice brought me back to earth. "Harry Jameson." OK, where was my mind at? Jameson? I can't believe that I actually did something like that! I turned to stare at everyone, knowing that I obviously made a fool of myself.

"It's very nice to have you here, Mr. Jameson," said Chief Swan. "We have so many young people leaving Forks and going to Port Angeles or Seattle. There's nothing very interesting happening here, I suppose. All the same, it's good to have you here."

Sirius smiled at me and said, "I couldn't have done better myself. James was my best friend and your father. If only he were here with us..."

He walked off and spoke with Billy and Chief Swan, leaving Jacob, Bella, and me by ourselves. We all sat in the kitchen and ate sandwiches while I continued to stare out the window. Those same eyes stared back at me.

"Harry, what are you doing?" said Bella.

"Harry, are you all right?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," I said. But deep down inside, I knew I was not OK. Not as far as those mysterious eyes were concerned. When I looked back at the bushes, the eyes were gone, but there was a message. The message said we will meet soon, dear one.

Bella, Jacob, and I sat in Bella's room. Or rather, it was Bella and Jacob who were chatting and I who was sitting by the window watching the rain pour in sheets. What am I doing I thought to myself. I can't possibly be here. There is no way I have anything in common with those two. Maybe that's because I spent the last five years of my life as a wizard.

Or let's take another look at this:

Every summer when I get home from Hogwarts and go to that evil place called #4 Privet Drive, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia often keep me inside and not let me go out. And even then, I couldn't tell the other kids about Hogwarts or magic or the wizarding world, for they would look at me funny.

However you put it, I was not about to talk to two people I didn't even know about myself. That was, until Bella said, "Do you want to see the school?"

"Yeah," I said, for I was more than willing to get out of the house and two, what school did she go to anyway?

We all climbed into her car and Bella drove us around the town. Her father had been right; there was not much to do in the tiny town of Forks. Not since the logging industry collapsed several years ago, that was.

Anyway, we reached Forks High School, as it was called, and standing by the sign was a strange young man. The boy had eyes as red as blood and his skin was pale. Does he not go outside? "Hello, Edward," Bella said, addressing the boy. He smiled at her and said, "You have returned from that dreadfully awful sunny place, have you not?"

"Yes," said Bella. "Orlando is nice, but I don't like staying there for too long."

"I see," said the boy. "And yes, I see you, wolfling, but enough of that. Who's your little friend?"

"His name is Harry Jameson," said Jacob, "as if that's any of your business."

Edward smiled and clasped my hand. "It's good to meet you, Harry Jameson," he said. I could only stare at him as he led me to a set of cars that were parked nearby. Several others came out and they all stared at me. Bella said, "Harry, these are Edward's siblings Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie Cullen. Guys, this is Harry Jameson. He just moved here with his uncle from London..."

"Texas?" the girl named Rosalie asked.

"No, England," I said sternly. Seeing everyone looking at me kind of strange, I said, "Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else." In all actuality, I did imagine the Order of the Phoenix standing where the Cullens, Bella, and Jacob were standing right now. I shook my head and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me. I won't ever do it again. I promise."

"Don't mind Rosalie," said Bella. "She's always been stuck-up and full of pride. You can't let her get to you."

I nodded as I took stock of the Cullen family. Rosalie and Jasper could pass as twins while Emmett and Alice both had dark hair. Edward, however, had reddish-brown hair, not unlike someone I used to know.

The Cullens seemed to look more like supermodels than actual teenagers, which seemed to be unfair. How could they look so…beautiful while I looked like a helpless waif?

As I watched everyone talking (more like the other Cullens were talking to Bella and Jacob and Rosalie glaring into the distance), Edward continued to stare at me. I saw his eyes, which were gold, peering into my soul. My heart was racing. Something big was happening, and I don't know what is was.

Even then I knew that I would have some unresolved issues to deal before my unexpected new life in Forks could fully begin.


	28. Chapter 28

Now comes the time to put an end to this story.


	30. Postscript

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn something bad is about to happen...

Unknown to the Cullens and Quileutes, Katryna Calvernstone had escaped from the purge that destroyed every member of the Calvernstone Coven. When she discovered that Bella Swan had killed her husband, she flew into a rage that devastated a building and killed several people who lived inside the building. Katryna swore to make Bella pay for Michael's death.  
  
Katryna was last spotted hiding out in Seattle, near an abandoned building that was located downtown. No one noticed her, which left her free to plan her revenge against the Cullen family.  
  
But little did she know that there were several young vampires that had dealings with her and they wanted their revenge. Nicholas Alvarez, Sam Grant, William Clark, Dylan Groznyy, and Barney Binkley (all who were between the ages of 16-19 years old) were kidnapped and turned by Michael and Katryna in the 1980's, when they were living (and causing undue trouble) in Tulsa, Oklahoma. The five vampires were with their captors when the Volturi came to punish Michael for kidnapping Ethan and sparking a nationwide search for him.  
  
Shortly after that, Nick, Sam, Will, Dylan, and Barney ran off, preferring to hide out in crowded cities. Michael searched in vain for them, but they covered their tracks too well. They were lost to the Calvernstone clan.  
  
But with the rumors that Michael (and the rest of the clan) had been destroyed and Katryna on the run, Nick decided that now was the time for the "Five Who Got Away" to resurface. With the group split and the others in various cities all over the United States, he had to go find his friends and then seek allies who were willing to help him take down Katryna Calvernstone once and for all.


	31. Thank you and Happy New Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a final note from me...

_Dear readers,_   
  
_Thank you all for a successful year of fan fiction. I am glad to be able to share my writings with you and I'm glad to read some of your writings as well._   
  
_Now, as 2015 draws to a close, I'm going to take a 1-month hiatus to finish up any stories in this series that hasn't been completed yet and to prepare for another round of stories that I've planned for next year._   
  
_With that, I'll see you in 2016!_   
  
_Yours truly,_   
  
_Claire Violet Thorpe_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all very much for reading this story; I will admit that it wasn't easy getting rid of unnecessary scenes, characters, and plots, but it had to be done. I know this story is going to be even better than before.
> 
> And with that, I bring the story to its inevitable end; the sequel will be out later.


End file.
